


Seventh Inning Stretch

by KairiasYami2



Series: 500 Words A Day [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, I know nothing about baseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: He yawns, glancing at his phone. 7:30pm. Dang. Still at least another hour left.(Day 7 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Series: 500 Words A Day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756213





	Seventh Inning Stretch

Prompt: 7th Inning

* * *

  
He yawns, glancing at his phone. 7:30pm. Darn. There’s at least another hour to go until the end of the game, according to his girlfriend Liz. He’d promised her that he’d go to this one game without complaint, and if he still didn’t love baseball like she did, she’s give up on forcing him to go. He’s been sat here for nearly two hours, and he knows he’ll be winning this bet. He’ll probably still go though, when he wants to treat her to dinner and a game every so often, but he won’t have to worry about her tricking him into going to big games when he’d really rather not. 

From what he can tell with his limited knowledge of baseball, they’ve just finished an “inning” - the sixth, he believes? Instead of continuing the game, however, people start getting up and rushing about while music plays. He sees the players on the field begin stretching, and wonders if this is perhaps something like a half-time show in other sports? Deciding to take the break to get on his phone and relax, he sends a quick text to Liz asking “is there a half-time show in baseball???” then decides to scroll through his social media. 

Ten minutes later he’s fed up with hearing about the latest inane celebrity scandal via endless Tweets about it, and actually almost feels relieved when he notices that the game is about to resume. Liz has replied “o u mean the 7th inning stretch? not really a show tho” to which he sends back a quick thumbs up before focusing on the field once more. 

Sure, he’ll never be the biggest fan of baseball, but at least the sport isn’t causing a Twitter war. Silver linings, and all that. 


End file.
